


risky but worth it

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Shower Sex, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have shower sex.<br/>day 18: shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	risky but worth it

Jared has Jensen pressed against the wet tile, sucking a hickey behind Jensen’s ear as water beats down on his back from the shower. He prepares Jensen languidly with the waterproof lube stored in the stall for when the mood for shower sex overtakes them.

“C’mon Jared, fuck me now. I’m ready. Please,” Jensen begs which almost undoes Jared. Jensen is usually a master of control and Jared must be doing something right to get him to beg. He pulls away to admire his mark and kisses it quickly.

“I got you,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear, pulling out his fingers and quickly running a quick stroke up his hard dick. Shower sex is no easy feat, but they’ve both figured that it has to do with balance and lots of room for adjustment. Jensen’s legs come around Jared’s waist and Jared slides smoothly inside the tight heat of Jensen’s ass. He spreads his legs apart to better his position and Jensen gasps as Jared inadvertently pushes in deeper. 

Jared’s hands go to Jensen’s waist, steadying him and holding him tight against the wall of the shower as he starts to thrust. Jensen crosses his ankles above Jared’s ass and grips Jared closer. The thrusts are slow and even, lazy almost.

“Fuck me harder,” Jensen tells him, squeezing Jared. He obliges and starts to push inside faster, making Jensen moan as Jared’s dick presses against his prostate.

“Yes, just like that. So good, Jared,” Jensen moans, babbling incoherently as Jared fucks into him. It’s definitely an ego stroke whenever Jared’s reduced Jensen to moans and groans and half formed words. One of Jensen’s hands is pulling at his dick, jacking it quickly and almost in sync with Jared’s thrusts. Jensen’s breath hitches, his tell tale sign, and he comes between them, coating them both. 

Jared pushes in once…twice…and comes inside Jensen. He puts his forehead against the tile as his breathing starts to calm down and Jensen’s legs slip from their grasp, landing on the ground unsteadily. Jared can’t bite back the smirk but Jensen sees and shoves him back fully into the spray of the shower. Jared accidentally swallows some water and Jensen just laughs at him.

They clean each other off, Jared gently washing the come from in between Jensen’s cheeks and thighs.

“Easy clean up at least,” Jared offers and Jensen just hums contentedly. Yeah, shower sex, while risky, is completely worth it.


End file.
